


Here Kitty Kitty

by youfluttermywings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College, College AU, Derek finds a kitty, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Laura is alive, M/M, Slow Build, The pack are at college, This is nothing but pure fluff just go with it, Wolf Derek, allison is alive, derek thinks crying makes him weak but stiles tells him to stop being stupid, no one is dead, secret feelings, slight tinsiest bit of angst, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youfluttermywings/pseuds/youfluttermywings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds an abandoned kitty in the back of an alleyway.</p>
<p>It may not look perfect, but to him it is. </p>
<p>It's also named Mr Bubbles.</p>
<p>Stiles thinks it's the cutest thing in the whole entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Kitty Kitty

“Here kitty kitty.”

Derek feels like the biggest idiot for even uttering those three words out loud. His eyes dart left and right briefly to double check he’s the only one in this narrow alleyway at the back of Johnny’s Pizzeria - #1 Pizza in Beacon Hills. Or so they claim.

The ground is damp and Derek actively avoids stepping into any puddles. He’s not a clean freak. He’s not. But these boots aren’t cheap and Derek really doesn’t want to ruin them.

“Here kitty kitty,” he whispers again, this time just a fraction louder.

He had heard the rustling and soft meows coming from the back of the alleyway as soon as he stepped out of Johnny’s, and while he would describe himself as stoic and introverted, or as Stiles called him, ‘broody’, he wasn’t _heartless_.

 His keen werewolf senses led him to a large stack of cardboard boxes near a dark corner, and quickly moving the top ones aside, the volume of the kitten squeals and meows increased exponentially until he pried open the inconspicuous box at the bottom of the pile.

“Hey there little guy… or girl…” A pair of large wide eyes stared up at him expectedly.

Derek didn’t know what he had been expecting apart from a small cat of some kind, but it sure wasn’t this. The kitten looked like it had some kind of facial deformity, its face looked like someone had squished it together vertically and a little pink tongue peeked out from the side of its mouth. Derek also wasn’t sure whether its head was meant to be permanently tilted like that.

Feeling brave he slowly reached into the box to pet the kitten. Looks aside, it was a scrawny looking thing, its ribs easily palpable, with matted fur and muddy stains all over. The kitten tentatively allowed the soft strokes on its head, and even attempted to purr. Acting on pure instinct, Derek took a step back to remove his leather jacket and carefully lifted kitty out of the box and into his arms, before swaddling it like a burrito baby like he had done many years ago with his baby nephews and nieces.

Sigh. “Guess you’re stuck with me now kitty.”

 

***

 

“YOU GOT A WHAT??!”

“Stiles, please stop yelling. Mr Bubbles just fell asleep and he’s had a long day.”

Stiles went uncharacteristically silent. He blinked 5 times. Derek counted. Stiles had really nice eyes and amazingly long eyelashes okay? You can’t blame him for staring at them for longer than appropriate.

“Stiles…” Derek started, shifting uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. “Are you ok?”

Stiles opened his mouth, then closed it again. “You named your cat Mr Bubbles?!” he staged whispered dramatically. “Who even does that? What sort of name is that even?” he said with his arms thrown up in the air. Stiles rubbed his face exasperatedly, “I just can’t right now. Can’t even.”

Derek cocked his head to the side. “Can’t even what Stiles?”

“Never mind. Just who? What? When? Where? Why? And why Mr Bubbles?” With every question Stiles’ eyes widened further. It was almost comical.

Derek patiently explained where he had found Mr Bubbles to Stiles, who interrupted him every few words to interrogate for more details.  “I didn’t choose Mr Bubbles. Laura did.” And while he would’ve named the cat something more manly like Eddard or Tyrion, yes he was a Game of Thrones fan, Laura’s point about never being able to be angry at Mr Bubbles because ‘who could say the word bubbles with an angry tone?’ made a lot of sense. 

“Did you take him to Deaton? Make sure it’s not someone’s pet?”

Derek nodded, “yes and Deaton said apart from mild hypothermia and could do with a few good meals Mr Bubbles seemed to be in good condition. He also helped me report the cat missing to the Sheriff and he’s going to put up a sign on the clinic’s noticeboard. I can look after the kitten for the time being though.” Derek was secretly pleased he was allowed to look after it in the meantime.

Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed. “Saying that, what owner would abandon their kitty in a cardboard box in an alleyway? They really shouldn’t be allowed to keep the cat after that. Or any animal for that matter. Can’t believe anyone would just dump an animal like that.” He paused for a few seconds before grinning again, “can I see it now? PLEASEEEEEEEE”

With a roll of his eyes, Derek motioned for Stiles to follow up upstairs to his bedroom where Mr Bubbles was currently resting. He had picked up cat owner essentials such as a litter tray, cat food and the most luxurious cat bed money could buy in Beacon Hills. He even picked up a scratching post because much as Mr Bubbles was adorable, he really didn’t think his mum would like their $700 couch scratched to smithereens.

Opening the door slowly, he pointed to the brown and grey fluffball nestled in the giant cat bed. Stiles instantly melted. Dropping down to his knees, he began cooing softly. “It’s adorable. Oh. My. God. I feel like a new parent. I can’t believe you named our new little fur baby without me though. That’s already bad parenting.”

Derek’s eyebrows shot up. “Mr Bubbles isn’t ours Stiles. It isn’t even mine yet officially.” Not even he would ever tell Stiles that in his mind, Mr Bubbles was never going to be anyone else’s.

“Yeah but it will be very soon,” Stiles beamed, echoing Derek’s own thoughts. “And he will be our very first feline addition to the pack.”

Derek huffed. He wondered what his mum would’ve thought about having a cat as a member of their werewolf pack.  

Now to introduce Mr Bubbles to the rest of the pack.

 

***

 

Derek opened his door one evening to find Stiles and all his friends gathered in the living room. In fact that were all bent out and huddled around something. He bet his left testicle it was Mr Bubbles though.

“What are you guys doing here?” He asked warily. Half of him didn’t want to know the answer really.

Stiles rapidly straightened up and turned towards him, “oh hey Derek! Didn’t hear you come in. We’re giving Mr Bubbles a makeover. A cat-over. And a professional photoshoot. Jackson brought over his professional DSLR camera, and Lydia went to the mall today and bought all these absolutely adorable kitty outfits so we’re trying them all on Mr Bubbles. There’s a mermaid outfit, a princess outfit, a firefighter outfit, a police uniform…”

Derek tuned out Stiles’ yapping as slowly walked over as the pack sheepishly parted like the red sea for him to see Mr Bubbles with a pink poofy tutu, a yellow crown on his head and was that lipstick on his cheeks? “You do realise Mr Bubbles is a he.”

Stiles quickly blurted out, “Hey! Trans is love. And there’s nothing wrong with dressing in traditionally feminine clothing, even if he does identify as a male”. He gave Mr Bubbles a quick brush with the kitty comb in his hand – had they bought that at the mall as well? Good god, how much had they bought for him?

“Alright everybody out of the way and into positions!” Allison said, promptly the group to all take a few steps back from Mr Bubbles. It seemed she was the director of this uh… photoshoot. Which would make Jackson the photographer, Scott the camera assistant and Lydia the stylist. As for Stiles’ role? Derek didn’t have the foggiest clue.

“Sorry Mr Bubbles,” Derek muttered under his breath, before walking out of his living room without further ado.

 

***

 

Ever since Mr Bubbles came into his life, Stiles had been showing up at his house at least once a day.

Derek knew this wasn’t a coincidence. He may not have a college degree but he isn’t an idiot and he’s happy that Mr Bubbles is getting smothered in Stiles’ love. Both literally and figuratively. Of which he displays a lot of it in the form of cuddles and pets and the ever growing pile of cat toys he has now accumulated in Derek’s bedroom. Stiles even managed to go online and buy a tiny wolf toy at the end of a string that he dangles in front of Mr Bubbles.

Derek would find it completely demeaning if Stiles didn’t look so damn pleased with himself when he showed up at Derek’s doorstep, holding the toy up with glee in front of his nose. Fortunately, Mr Bubbles had a much more positive reaction to it than Derek did, and occasionally even sleeps with it. Derek doesn’t find this adorable. He doesn’t.

This means that Derek has gotten to know Stiles better, not that he didn’t know him before, but now that they’re _forced_ to spend more time together courtesy of Mr Bubbles, Derek has come to learn certain things about him. Like how Stiles loves drawing, he has over thirty pencil sketches of Mr Bubbles in his room and on his fridge, much to Laura’s amusement and he’s actually very talented. They’re of Mr Bubbles in various poses and locations around the house, and some are drawings from the photoshoot Jackson did last month. 

Stiles also loves tuna, occasionally he will buy cans of tuna and share it with Mr Bubbles while they’re on the couch watching Game of Thrones. Surprisingly, Mr Bubbles seems to enjoy the show and will stay by Stiles’ side throughout the whole hour it’s running. Derek sits on the other side of Mr Bubbles, absently stroking his fingers through the fur, but finds he often has to rewatch the episode later that evening because he was too busy staring at Stiles’ moles than concentrating on the show. Guilty as charged.

In many ways, Stiles and Mr Bubbles are very alike. They are both very lively and active, are undoubtedly morning people – Derek has woken many a times to Mr Bubbles sitting on his face meowing unashamedly for breakfast, and most importantly they both never seem to leave Derek’s side.

Being a new permanent fixture in Derek’s life has certainly made him reconsider their relationship. Or lack therof. Derek is fully aware of his crush on Stiles. Much as he is fully aware that it is completely one sided and not reciprocated in any way shape or form. Stiles had done a lot of growing up in college, meeting tons of new people, dating of a few of those said people. Despite never asking, Derek had received all the details from Cora who was one year below Stiles but went to the same college as him.

Derek couldn’t help but see Stiles more than a friend though. The house permanently smelled like him, Stiles knew exactly where everything was in his kitchen, as if he had already moved in and despite Mr Bubbles’ loud meows every time Stiles left, he wasn’t quite sure who missed the amber-eyed boy more.

 

***

 

A few weeks later Derek was headed to his car on the way to buy groceries when he remembered he left his wallet on his bedside table. Rushing back into his house, he left the front door slightly ajar as he bounded upstairs. When he got back down he just managed to glimpse Mr Bubbles’ fluffy tail disappearing out the front door.

Derek’s adrenaline immediately surged, “Mr Bubbles!!” he yelled as he ran after him. As soon as he reached the doorway it was as if time had slowed and everything was moving in slow motion. He was hopeless to do anything as he watched a small blue sedan turn the corner on the road outside with Mr Bubbles in front of it. Not even his fast werewolf reflexes were able to change the outcome.

_Thump._

_Thump._

He felt like everything had gone silent around him and all he could hear was the roar of his own heartbeat. By the time he reached Mr Bubbles, the car had already driven off but in his haze he barely noticed. Gently, he cradled Mr Bubbles with one arm before hurrying to his car on the way to Deaton’s.

He called Stiles on the way so he was already sitting there waiting by the time he arrived. Upon hearing Derek come in, he jumped to his feet and immediately rushed closer. “Oh my god Derek, is Mr Bubbles going to be ok?” Derek could smell the stench of fear and panic radiating in waves off him.

“He will be when you give him to me,” Deaton interrupted as he gently pried Mr Bubbles from Derek and took him into the back room. “I think its best if the two of you wait out here,” gesturing to the chairs next to reception.

Derek was too terrified to argue with him. He could feel how shallow his breaths were and his ribs felt like they were contracting around his lungs but all he could think about was Mr Bubbles, the most precious thing in his life right now. “It was my fault,” he breathed out, starting to tear up.

Stiles adamantly shook his head. “Derek Phillip Hale. This was _not_ your fault and you know it.” He took both of Derek’s hands in his own. “It was an honest mistake, and you had no idea what could’ve happened. The only person who is at fault here is the driver for not slowing down when they made that turn and for not stopping after the accident.” Seeing Derek’s breathing was still shallow he continued, “look at me Derek.” He waited till Derek’s beautiful green eyes met his own. “Take deep breaths ok? Mr Bubbles is going to be absolutely fine and Deaton is going to do everything in his power to make sure of that. It’s not your fault. Can you repeat after me?”

Derek sniffed loudly, “it’s… it’s… it’s not my… fault,” he stammered before looking down again. God he hated crying in front of other people. Despite what his mother instilled upon him that real men have feelings, he always thought it made him seem weak when he cried in front of other people. And now Stiles must think he was weak.

“You’re not weak,” Stiles insisted.

Crap, he must have said that last bit out loud.

“In fact you’re one of the strongest people I know Derek.”

Derek’s eyes met Stiles’ again. “You think?”

“I know so.”

“Hey Stiles… do you think…”

“Yeah Sourwolf?”

Stiles hadn’t called him that in a long time. “Do you think I could maybe get a hug?” he asked, wringing his hands together.

The younger boy gave him a half smile, “of course I can you silly wolf. Come here.” He scooted closer to the werewolf, before engulfing him in the tightest hug ever with all his human strength.

Immediately, Stiles’ scent flooded Derek’s nostrils as his arms wrapped around him and his nose rested on Stiles’ neck until all he could think about was _safe. Comfort. Pack._

Pack?? His mind started whirring. Sure he always considered Stiles close over the last few years, fighting off all the monsters of Beacon Hills, and they had been spending a lot of time together the past few months, but his pack was always Laura, Cora and him. The Hale pack. Just the thought of Stiles being pack however, didn’t terrify him as much as he thought it would though. In fact it was almost reassuring, especially at a time like this.

“Hey Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being here.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” and held him even tighter.

 

***

 

Sure enough, Stiles was right and within a month Mr Bubbles was just about fully recovered from the car accident. In fact all of Stiles’ friends and Laura had signed the Mr Bubbles’ cast with little drawings of cats and tuna. Stiles had purposefully reserved half the cast space for his own masterpiece in which he had painstakingly sketched out a beautiful grey wolf. For the next few days after, Derek found himself subconsciously admiring it on Mr Bubbles, which only made Mr Bubbles purr harder at all the attention he was receiving.

The cat not only recovered startling fast - even Deaton said it was almost as if he had absorbed some of Derek’s werewolf healing abilities, but the accident didn’t dampen his lively spirit one bit. In fact his resilience was much like Stiles and Derek found himself missing him more and more now that he had gone back to college for the semester.

Mr Bubbles also seemed to miss Stiles, often rolling around and using his tiny paws to knead items Stiles had left behind like his old tshirts, or the blanket he would sleep with when he stayed the night at Derek’s. Platonically mind you, there was no hanky panky at any of these sleepovers much to Derek’s chagrin.

After two weeks of pining from both him and Mr Bubbles, Derek _had_ had enough.

He bundled Mr Bubbles into the nifty portable cat carrier he had bought into the car, and drove without a further thought towards Berkeley. He had already asked Scott which dormitory and room number Stiles lived at, so when he knocked on Stiles’ door, the boy on the other side of it opened with a face wide with shock.

“DEREK? What on earth are you doing here?” His hair was all messed up like he had just woken up – Derek had driven all night to get there and it was 7 o’clock in the morning, and his face still carried an adorable half asleep expression.

Without a word, Derek unceremoniously placed Mr Bubbles into Stiles’ arms. “He missed you.”

“Mr Bubbles missed me?” His eyes positively lit up in joy.

Derek began to chew the inside of his cheek. “Yeah… and I missed you too Stiles.”

Stiles glanced up at him suddenly, “Sorry what was that?” I couldn’t hear you over Mr Bubbles’ purring.” The aforementioned cat was now happily rubbing its cheek all over Stiles chest.

“I. Missed. You. Stiles. Happy now?” Derek spoke through gritted teeth. God he hated feelings. Feelings were the devil.

“Oh Derek, come here you.” He freed one arm from underneath Mr Bubbles and yanked Derek by the front of his shirt closer before planting a huge kiss onto Derek’s lips.Derek froze for a millisecond before quickly recovering and returning the kiss with just as much enthusiasm and fervour as he could muster.

When they broke apart a full minute later, Stiles licked his lips as if savouring the taste of Derek before smiling so hard his cheeks started to strain, “guess we have Mr Bubbles to thank after all.”

Smiling just as hard back Derek uttered, “I guess we do Stiles,” before reaching down to give Mr Bubbles a well-deserved pat on the head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first work that I've published on AO3. Mind you I've posted ficlets and drabbles before on Tumblr, and before that if you young 'uns remember over on fanfiction.net.  
> So here goes nothing.  
> Leave kudos, comment or whatever if you so please. :) And follow me on my tumblr 'youfluttermywings'.


End file.
